Soulless Contractor
by theartist213
Summary: A group of new Contractors, just trying to survive, when all of a sudden a large group starts hunting them down, will they be able to survive when many of the groups forces are big named Contractors?


**Soulless Contractor**

**Chapter 1: The contractor that controls gravity**

As the rain fell onto the city, the sounds of thunder could be heard all over the town. It was the perfect buffer to drown out all the killing done by the Contractor's. A guy in a black hoody robe, dodged as bullets were shot at him. His eyes turn red, and the bullets quickly dropped to the ground. He jumped around a corner and pushed the wall in, and made an ally were he hid in. As the soldiers passed him, he grabbed the last one, grabbed his gun, and shot the guys in front of him. His eyes turned red, and he crushed the guy he grabbed into the ground, he looked as though he was molded into the ground. The guy took his hood off, and grabbed a chocolate bar and took a bite from it. "I really hate Chocolate." He said eating it.

"Then why do you eat it?" The hooded guy looked to his left to see two people, the first was a boy holding a teddy bear, he had blond hair, a black dress shirt, pants, and shoes. The other person was a girl with green hair, and wore a black dress, with a green jacket, and brown boots.

"Its my payment Noir." He said to the boy. He finished the candy, and put his hood back up, he then walked to the guys and started to search there bodies. He took a wallet from one of the dead soldiers, and threw it to the girl. "Eve scan that for me, we need a location of this group." He said, getting up, he brushed the water from his jeans as he spotted something shoot at him. He quickly dodged, as a shard of ice flew past his face, and impaled into the wall.

"Mister Dev, I see you killed my friends, I don't know if I should thank you, or despise you?" A lady with a red long coat, a red blouse, and a black skirt, with black stockings and black high heal shoes. She hand long blond hair, and held a umbrella, with a hand that had a glove on it, her other hand was naked and she held it out. "Those men were a pain, and yet I needed them for my payment. Oh well, guess I will need to find more." She said as the water around her started to solid-ate and form spikes, as she shot them at Dev. He jumped around and dodged the ice, it pierced the asphalt, and stayed in the ground. Dev's eyes turned red, and he put his hands out, as large orbs could be seen in the rain, as the water distorted them. He shot them at her, as she waved her hand to form the water in front of her and made it ice, as it instantly shattered, and rushed to the ground. "I know that rain doesn't help with your powers, though it does with mine." She said as she shot multiple spikes at Dev. He managed to dodge many of them, but one hit him in his leg, and he fell to the ground. The lady walked over to him, as he grabbed his leg. "I don't like killing men, but you leave me no choice, you ruin to many of my plans." She said forming a large ice spear, she aimed it at his head, and and was about to jam it threw his skull, when what looked like sand started to appear near her. "Whats this?" Noir's eyes were red, as he ripped the bear some.

"Sorry miss Lilly, Dev needs to live a bit longer." He said, as the sand like substance started to stick to her. Her body started to rust like a blade. As she screamed, the sand like substance started to go all over her body, and killed her. When she died, and the sand disappeared all that was left of her was her cloths.

"Thanks Noir." Dev said as he pulled the ice out of his leg. Eve walked over to him, and touched his leg. Her eyes turned red as his wound started to heal, it looked as though she reverted the time that hurt him, as the cloth also fixed up. "Thanks." Dev said getting up. Eve grabbed his pants legs, and open her mouth and stuck her tongue out, and pointed to it. Dev sighed, and spit in her mouth. She gulped it down, and got up. "I don't really like your payment." Dev said as he took the wallet from her. A mini map soon appeared on top of it, showing the last known location.

"The new tower they made near ground zero. Strange, that's the same company that hired us." Dev gripped the wallet, and threw it onto the ground. "Hay so are we going to confront them?" Noir said. Dev shook his head. "Why not? There men tried to kill us."

"They still have Mimi. We cant do anything to them, not until we have her back." He said as he walked away, the two ran a bit, and caught up with him, and walked with him home. When they got home, Noir looked at the neighborhood.

"I still hate this place." He said, as he saw the streets full of trash, there was a drug dealer on each corner, and all the stores had steel cages on them. "Its a shit house to me still." Dev open the door, and let them in.

"Oh your all back?" On the couch in front of the T.V. Was a red haired lady, she had a gray small tank top, that barley cover her chest, and a black thin thong, her hair blocked her right eye, and she had a chip in her mouth. As she ate the chip, she looked at Dev. "So you guys get payed?" She said turning her attention to the T.V. She dug threw a bag of chips, as she watched. Dev threw her a wad of cash. She took it, and started to flip threw it. "Good, now we can pay rent at least." She said throwing int behind her, and it landed on the table in multiples of 3.

"You know you shouldn't be using your powers because..." She jumped up, and jumped into Dev's arms. "Your payment is kind of annoying to me." he said as she licked on his neck.

"Other men don't have a problem with it." She said kissing him some. Dev got a bit irritated.

"Then find one that doesn't, I am not in the mood." He said dropping her. She pouted some, as she walked out. "Fine, I will be back in 30 minutes, these men don't have the stamina like you though." She said closing the door.

"Is she really going out like that?" Noir said. Dev nodded, as he walked upstairs, and went to his room, and laid in his bed. "Dev, me and Eve will start cooking till Navi gets back, do you want anything specific? Eve wanted to know." Eve blushed some as she started to play with her fingers. Dev stayed quiet, but answer after a while.

"Mango Sutomi..." He said sleeping some. Noir and Eve went to the kitchen and started to prepair the food. "

"We don't have any vegetables, Eve maybe you can get some." She smiled some and nodded, as she left, Dev looked out the window to watch her as she moved threw the street. He stopped watching once she made it to the shop. While there there was a small group of people hanging around the mall, one of the guys spotted her, and moved to her, soon the others fallowed.

"Hay pretty girl, what is someone like you doing here?" One thug said, another blocked her way, as she tried to move past them.

"You don't want to mess with us girly. Why don't you hang with us for a bit." She could see the men, there eyes were full of lust. Her eyes turned red, as they started to feel pain. "Whats the?" He said, as his bone of his arm was pulled out. As he screamed the others noticed that she was a contractor, and started to run away, but there shins were pulled out of there legs, they all started to scream in pain, as she walked away. When she got home, she pointed to her mouth at Noir, as he spit in her mouth. Eve then went back to cooking.

"Are they still alive Eve?" Noir asked as he chopped some carrots. She shook her head, as she boiled some meat and noodles. "You should have killed them, the garbage heir are still a pain to look at." He said as he poured the vegetables into the pot of meat and noodles. Eve looked a bit down, but continued cooking. Dev smelled the food and got up, he took his hoody off, and had on a white tank top, and black jeans. He walked downstairs and grabbed a seat. As he sat down he couldn't help but notice Eve sitting next to him, she looked pleased as she gave Dev a bowl of Sutomi, as he grabbed his chop sticks, Novi barged in, and marched to the couch. "I take it he wasn't to your standards?" He asked grabbing a spoon and drinking the juice from the Sutomi.

"Of course not, the limp dick only lasted 5 minutes, if it were you Dev I would be good for about an hour or 2." She said laying on the couch watching T.V. Dev sighed some as he grabbed his meal and went up stairs. "Dont spill it on the floor again, we cant afford another cleaner this week." She said watching T.V. He walked into his room, and closed the door. He kept eating the meal Noir and Eve made.

"Not bad Eve." He said eating some more. Soon his door open, when he looked up, he saw Eve, she sat next to him with her food and started to eat next to him. He smirked some, and put his hand on her head. He soon turned his attention to the window, and grabbed Eve and hit the ground, as a bullet shot threw the window and crashed into the next room. "Damn it." He said moving to the wall next to the window. "Noir, Novi we got company!" Noir stopped eating, and grabbed another bear he had close to him.

"I really dont want to destroy this one, I like this bear." Noir said walking to the door. Novi grabbed the bear and made three copies of it.

"Don't worry I can always make more for you." She said grabbing a gun, and a ammo clip, she made three copies of the clip, and put them in her panties, she looked out the window and dodged as a sniper bullet flew past her head. "Damn! I still need to pay for this place!" She said in a loud voice. She started to look for the sniper, but couldn't find them. "Noir, do you know were the sniper is?" She asked, as he ripped the bear apart, and a cloud of iron dust flew around, looking around the whole city.  
>"Found them, 20 miles forward and to the left 2 centimeters." He said as the iron grabbed the snipers leg, she struggled some, but managed to get another shot, and it hit Noir in the shoulder killing his concentration, the iron cloud started to scatter.<p>

"Noir, you ok? I am kind of surprised this sniper can aim at 20 miles away. Oh well." She said shooting roughly at the area of the sniper shot. "Damn, I cant hit her." Dev was also pinned down he held Eve with his life, as he looked around.

"Eve, stay low, I will take care of this guy." He said looking at the area. "The rain stopped, and there is a .045 second between his shot and collision with target." He ran pass the window, as the sniper shot fallowed him, it hit the floor and cause an explosion, Dev fell threw the hole, and crashed into the table. Novi saw him, and threw him a gun.

"We have a sniper 20 miles away, from the size of the shells it must be a Tank rifle."

"That would explain why it makes holes in the building. If he keeps this up, our house will come down on us." He said kicking the door down, he heard the shot, and pushed Novi out of the way, as his eyes turned red, the bullet stopped an inch by his face as it slammed to the ground. "I am coming for you now." He said running in the direction of the bullets trajectory. He jumped on a trash can, and jumped on a fence, after which he grabbed the building to his side, and climbed up it, when he reached the top, he held out his hand and his eyes glow red, he then bent the distance between them, and quickly appeared behind the sniper, when he did, he grabbed one of the snipers arms, and slammed his elbow on her neck. "Who are you and who sent you?" He said pulling her up. "Wait." He started to feel on her, and grabbed her right breast, she moaned some before kicking Dev in the balls, as he fell to the ground, she grabbed her sniper rifle and aimed it at his head. He looked up and saw the girl, her hair was short and red, she wore a blue jacket, with a skirt and leggings, fur boots, and gloves, she had what looked like a pendent on her neck.

"_Target squired, preparing to exterminate._" She said in Russian, she put her foot on Dev's head, and the barrel of her gun on his forehead. "Target TI-36, Contractor of Gravity, the Sindacit want you dead, that is all I know." She said, this time in english. Dev looked at her.

"So your Russian, interesting, didn't think the Sindacit had hooks in that country. What did they take your Vodka or something?" He said joking

"First off I am underage, and second your smart remarks have no effect on me, you are about to die after all." She said as she put her finger on the trigger. Soon a shot was heard at the house with Noir, Novi, and Eve.

"Dev..." Eve said...

* * *

><p><strong>Yes its the Artist, yes I am barly able to upload, I do if I get time, and today I just felt like watching Darker then black, so this was born. Hope you like it, I will try to upload again if I can, but for now, I will stick to drawing.<br>**


End file.
